eraofpiratesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie S. Parakeet
Apperance Crendo Island Arc: Val is a small pre-teen carrot-haired girl, reaching about 5'2 in height and seen wearing tattered clothing, worn and rather loose, often seen with dirt scattering her body and face, and a cheery smile. She's much too loud for her own good, even her regular tone of voice could be mistaken for yelling. East Blue Arc: '''Valerie has grown over the 6 years since the destruction of Crendo Town. Her hair color remaining natural and long, it reaches to just above the middle of her back, she chooses to tie away a side of it most of the time. She now wears a pair of red-glasses and seems to have calmed down a bit, not nearly as loud anymore. She's -always- seen within a beige blazer, sporting a tank-top under it and pair of shorts more often than not. A decorated sheathe on her hip, it's black base is covered by blue half-crescent moons. Story A fraternal twin to Braxton S. Parakeet, they were born bastard children from an unknown pirate and left with a single mother, who wanted nothing to do them and abandoned them due to them growing up to be like their father. They lived together on the streets for a majority of their lives. Crendo Island Arc Now 12 years old, Val is living within the small corner of the world known as Crendo island, she spends most of the time roaming the streets with her brother, stealing from various fruit-stands and eluding the marines. A fateful day after stealing a bit of apples, the youth heard gunshots and sprung into action, sprinting off toward the commotion and ending up being the first person on the scene. Standing in the face of true despair, a rather large ominous figure was sorting through a carcass of a menacing bear. Valerie seemed to be the only person there to show a lack of fear-- That was, until she was nearly shot. Fearing for her life, the carrot-haired teen instantly took off from the scene and thankfully for her, Vice-admiral Gabe was there to repel the assumed pirates. As life went on in the following days, Valerie found the motivation to start piecing together parts of her crew! Her life long dream being a strong female captain, to prove to the world girls are equal! She met Shinger, Noce, and Tenma within these coming days and forced them to join her misadventures with her twin brother, Braxton. East Blue Arc Inventory * '''An old blade - Valerie spotted someone drifting on a piece of wood in the ocean and swam over to them with her brother and saved him, upon searching the unconscious person, she stole his blade and left him upon the shore. * Marine Hat - Given to Shinigami Murakumo by Admiral Hugo Douglain. She later stole it from him. It is identical to Aros Conway's own. Abilities & Powers Valerie has gained an adept ability to wield a sword over the course of the 6 year timeskip. She has learned to fight utilizing her hands and the trusty sword on her hip. She seems to be proficient in close range combat and nimble movement, though, it's not too exact what she can do as of yet.Category:Characters